First Snow
by LaynaPanda
Summary: It was the first snow of the year and all Natsu wants to do is take shirtless pictures of himself in it.


**notes:** hahah, i got a PM today asking me if i was dead... sadly, i haven't died yet. i apologize for my inactiveness and absence but i am just so busy and stressed lately, i haven't been able to do anything like write or whatever... i apologize greatly and i promise i will try to become active once more. but for now, enjoy this little one-shot... think of it as a sorry-for-being-so-inactive present.  
**disclaimer: **mashima is owner.  
**dedication: **for two of my idiot friends who decided to strip and head outside in the cold where it was snowing to take pictures and get yelled at by the principal.

* * *

"_As for today's weather, there will be flurries of snow so we highly advise people to be very careful today and bring out those snow shovels!"_

"Ugh, I hate snow." Lucy groans out as she flicks through the channels on the television as she waited for her roommate, Levy, to hurry and finish getting ready so they could head out. "It just gets too cold and slippery—I wish I could live somewhere where it didn't snow."

"And when it gets too hot you'd say the opposite," the voice of her roommate said as Lucy looked over to see her best friend walk on over towards her. "C'mon, it's the first snow of the year. Enjoy it while it lasts." The short one offered a smile making her blonde best friend roll her eyes and click the television off before standing up to stretch. "Besides, it's not even snowing, yet. It's raining. A _lot_. So, dress warmly and smartly."

"Is that why you're wearing fur boots out," she asks as her eyes flicker towards the boots she wore. "you know, water makes—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know." The blunette waved her friend off as she grabbed her car keys and bag. "Let's hurry and get to school before we're late."

—**X**—

Shifting through the wet puddles on the ground and pushing through the crowd of wet students, Levy and Lucy make it to their class just in time as the bell rings through the empty halls of the school. Upon entering, the two notice how there were about a total of seven kids who actually showed up to their first class.

"Having a half-day _and_ a huge possibility of snow, people think it's a good idea to skip, huh. Well when they get a phone call from school saying they got marked down for an unexcused absence, it won't be my problem."

"I think you need to stop hanging out with Gajeel for a bit," the blonde said as the short one scoffed and something sassy. "yep, you definitely need to."

Sitting down in their seats, Lucy faced the window where rain fell from the cloudy heavens and watched how the rain drops slowly decorated the clear window. She didn't know how it was going to be later but if it snows with all this rain water on the ground, she knows there will be many kids slipping through out the day. And _that_ was something she was looking forward to.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Lucy was already in fourth period and the lights were off as the large screen in front of the class showed an old classical Christmas movie which she had zero interest in. She honestly didn't know what was wrong with her English teacher but he was a very weird guy. But funny. Like just yesterday, he would put on the weirdest and random-est songs to sing karaoke with the entire class and she got the privilege to record the entire thing.

If it wasn't her will for not being marked absent one time of the year, she wouldn't have even woken up that morning.

Slightly dozing off in the state she was in, she was jolted awake when suddenly a kid shouted, "Look, it's snowing!" making everyone turn and try and look out the window. It was fogged up by the cold weather outside and wiping it away, Lucy realized that big chunks of snowflakes fell from the heavens above and made everything look pretty._  
_

It was the first snow of the year and everyone excitedly spoke about it but all Lucy did was stare and listen.

She wondered how many times she's seen snow and wondered how her friend who just came up from one of the warmer states reacted. He was super excited about it that morning and she wondered how he was taking it.

She wonders if he's liking it.

—**X**—

As soon as the last bell rang for the students, everyone quickly rushed outside to get the first feel of the first snow of the year. They cried out in joy and excitement as the cool snowflakes melted right on their skin as it touched. As in for Lucy, she made her way up the stairs to be greeted by two of her best guy friends, Gray Fullbuster, the snow and ice freak, and Natsu Dragneel, the pyromaniac who just now experience his first snow.

"Lucy, it's snowing! Let's hurry and get out there! It's snowing!"

"Yeah, Natsu, it is." The blonde offered a smile as she looked over at Gray who just rolled his eyes. "What? Why are you rolling your eyes for?"

"It's just snow."

"Yeah, but it's my first time seeing it. C'mon, we gotta get out there!" The rosy-haired male shouted excitedly as he grabbed the blonde's arm and Gray's who shouted to let go of him. "We're going to the courtyard to take pictures!" He grinned like a kid on Christmas morning making Lucy roll her eyes but smile as well. Gray could only scoff at his childish behavior but allowed the be dragged outside where the three were greeted with large cold snowflakes.

Shivering slightly as wind blew right through her clothing, Lucy watched how Natsu grabbed handfuls and ran around in the snow like a puppy-dog who was first experiencing snow.

She found it slightly cute and unknowingly had a smile on her face.

"Alright, let's now take a picture of my first snow!" He finally came back, face red from the cold nipping on his skin as he grinned widely. "C'mon, Lucy, you're going to take it!" He pulled his phone out to hand it to the female who took it in her cold numb hands. "Make sure to take more than one!"

"Alright, alright, calm down," she let out a laugh as she looked down at the phone. "you're seven years old... I swear."

Laughing at her, Natsu quickly put his backpack down and suddenly, he was taking his coat off and his scarf was thrown to the cold ground. Lucy didn't realize it that he was taking his clothes off yet till the male was completely shirtless and she tried to say something, the look of horror coming to her face.

"Natsu, what the hell?! Why are you shirtless?!"

"So, I can take my picture?" He calmly explained as he quirked a brow in her direction. "Why? What's wrong with it? Gray's shirtless, too."

"What?!" The blonde whirled around to see if he was right and it was true as the male was already in his snowman boxers, scratching the side of his head. "Gray!"

"What?"

"Are you two _stupid?!_ It's _snowing!_" She screeched making the two boys exchange looks before shrugging and looking back at the gawking female. "You'll catch a cold! Put your clothes back on, stop being so idiotic!"

"Chill out, Lucy." Natsu laughed as he grabbed her hand and lifted it up to make sure the phone was pointing at the two. "Just hurry and take the picture." He offered a cheeky grin making her scoff in disbelief, her eyes wide in shock. "Hey, the longer you stall, the longer we'll be out here in the cold and the higher chance we'll get a cold so you better hurry up." He smirked as he and Gray got next to each other, the two of them throwing the blonde a cocky look as she just sighed and shook her head.

"You two are idiots," she muttered before she started snapping away. "I swear... the biggest idiots I know."

"What? You want to join us, Lucy?" Gray suddenly said making the blonde snort and hand the cellphone back to the rosy-haired male who sniffled while looking through the pictures she took. "Is that a yes?"

"No, you idiot. I'm not as stupid as you two." She rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms and jumped up and down. "I wouldn't even think about it."

"I think you're just saying that 'cause you want to join us."

"No, I don't."

"I don't know, Luce," Natsu joined in as his heavy arm wrapped around her shoulders. "that sounds like a yes."

"I said no!" Lucy cried out as Natsu exchanged a look with the ink-haired male.

Before she knew it, Natsu grabbed her shoulders and shouted, "Strip her!" and the two males were on her making her scream and cry out for help as the cold nipped at her exposed stomach. But as soon as her top was about to be taken off, across the courtyard a shout made the three turn and look to find security running towards them to yell at them.

"Oh shit, it's the police!" Gray shouted as Natsu laughed. "Run!"

"Come on, Lucy!" He yelled as he grabbed the arm of the blonde as he scooped up his shirt and coat before running out of the courtyard with his two best friends.

Running through the empty hallways cold, wet, and shivering, the three constantly slipped and laughed all the way to safety as they ran into an isolated stairway where the three pressed their back onto the wall where they decided to catch their breaths. Pants and squeaks of shoes were heard as the three stared at one-another till one of them burst into laughter making the other two join in.

It was cold and wet and she almost got in trouble for taking pictures of two shirtless idiots outside but she had to admit it was fun.

Maybe the snow wasn't so bad.

* * *

**notes: **wow, this came out really rushed and bad but YOU GON HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT CAUSE YOLO. hahah, just kidding. i hope you guys liked this cute little story. i based it off on my two friends who stupidly stripped and took pictures in the snow making the principal yell into the speakers to tell them to get out of the courtyard and come inside... yeah, they're not so bright.  
**notes2: **once again, i would like to say sorry for my inactiveness. i will /try/ to be active, again.  
**notes3: **how is everything going on? i am super stressed lately...  
**notes4: **hope you all have a great Thanksgiving!  
**notes5: **leave review if you missed meeee c;


End file.
